ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟΝΙΟ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός ( Kaliambos-Natural Philosophy) Ιούνιος 10 του 2016 Τη δομή του πυρήνα του δευτερίου την περιγράφω στην εργασία μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) η οποία παρουσιάστηκε και σε συνέδριο πυρηνικής φυσικής που έλαβε χώρα το 2002 στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος». Εκεί παρουσίασε εργασία και ο γηραιός μαθητής του Αϊνστάιν, ο Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos, από το πανεπιστήμιο του Princeton των ΗΠΑ, τον οποίο ενημέρωσα ότι για την ανακάλυψη της δομής του δευτερονίου σημαντικό ρόλο έπαιξε η μάζα του φωτονίου που προκύπτει από την εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2. (Βλέπε φωτογραφία με το μπαστούνι του δίπλα μου και τον υιό μου Γιώργο, ‘πολιτικό μηχανικό’, που βιντεοσκόπησε τις ομιλίες του συνεδρίου). Το δευτερόνιο (D) είναι ο πυρήνας από το γνωστό βαρύ υδρογόνο που περιέχει ένα πρωτόνιο και ένα νετρόνιο, ενώ ο αντίστοιχος πυρήνας από το πολύ άφθονο και απλό υδρογόνο δεν περιέχει κανένα νετρόνιο. Eίναι το ένα από τα δυο σταθερά ισότοπα του υδρογόνου. Η φυσική του αφθονία στους ωκεανούς της Γης είναι περίπου 1 άτομο από βαρύ υδρογόνο ανά 6.420 άτομα απλού υδρογόνου. Το όνομα του δευτερονίου δόθηκε από την ελληνική λέξη «δεύτερος», που δηλώνει ότι ο πυρήνας περιέχει δυο σωματίδια. Το βαρύ υδρογόνο ανακαλύφθηκε το 1931 από τον Harold Urey) και την ανακάλυψη αυτή την ακολούθησε η ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου το 1932. Δυστυχώς όμως επειδή τότε νόμιζαν ότι το νετρόνιο έχει μηδενικό φορτίο ο Heisenberg και άλλοι θεωρητικοί φυσικοί εγκατέλειψαν τους ηλεκτρομαγνητικούς νόμους και κάτω από τα λάθη της ειδικής θεωρίας της σχετικότητας πρότειναν ποικίλες πυρηνικές θεωρίες και μοντέλα που δεν μπόρεσαν να οδηγήσουν στη σωστή δομή του πιο απλού ατομικού πυρήνα που λέγεται δευτερόνιο. Στην πραγματικότητα τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών και της βαθιάς μη ελαστικής σκέδασης έδειξαν ότι τόσο το πρωτόνιο όσο και το νετρόνιο έχουν μεγάλες κατανομές φορτίων που η ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδρασή τους δίνει ακριβώς την ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου. Ιστορικά, παρά την τεράστια επιτυχία του μοντέλου του Bohr (1913) και την εξίσωση του Schrödinger (1926), που στηρίχθηκαν στους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, φυσικά με την εγκατάλειψη των φυσικών νόμων κανείς δεν ήταν σε θέση να αποκαλύψει την απλούστερη δομή του δευτερονίου. Για παράδειγμα, ο Yukawa (1935) κάτω από τις ιδέες της άκυρης σχετικότητας εγκατέλειψε τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση και πρότεινε ότι η πυρηνική δύναμη είναι μια άγνωστη ισχυρή πυρηνική δύναμη που θα έπρεπε να εμφανίζεται ανάμεσα στο πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο ως δύναμη εξαιτίας της υποτιθέμενης ανταλλαγής κάποιων σωματιδίων που ονομάστηκαν μεσόνια, παρότι την ίδια χρονιά τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση εις βάρος θεωριών και μοντέλων. Την ίδια τακτική ακολούθησε και ο Gell-Mann, παρότι το 1964 ανακάλυψε τα φορτισμένα κουάρκς των νουκλεονίων ( up = 2e/3 και down = -e/3) τα οποία θα μπορούσαν να μας δώσουν την πυρηνική δύναμη αν εφαρμόζονταν προσεκτικά οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικοί νόμοι όπως συνέβη και στο μοντέλο του Bohr για την κατανόηση της δομής του υδρογόνου, μια και τα κουάρκς του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου αποτελούν τα συστατικά από το ίδιο το άτομο που λέγεται βαρύ υδρογόνο. Έτσι ο Gell-Mann το 1973 προσπάθησε να ερμηνεύσει τη λεγόμενη ισχυρή πυρηνική αλληλεπίδραση προτείνοντας τη λαθεμένη θεωρία της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής όπου θεωρήθηκε ότι υπεύθυνα για τη δημιουργία της ισχυρής πυρηνικής δύναμης είναι κάποια υποθετικά σωματίδια που ονομάστηκαν gluons. Τέτοιες λοιπόν θεωρίες γύρω από το πρόβλημα της ισχυρής πυρηνικής δύναμης ανάμεσα στο πρωτόνιο (p) και το νετρόνιο (n) οδηγούσαν σε αδιέξοδα, αφού οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα δεν μπορούσαν πια να λύσουν ούτε το πιο απλό πρόβλημα από το διπρωτόνιο (p-p) το δινετρόνιο (n-n) και το δευτερόνιο (p-n). Πάντως τα πειράματα έδειχναν ότι μόνο το δευτερόνιο δημιουργεί πυρηνική δομή με ενέργεια σύνδεσης -E = -2,2246 MeV αλλά με σπιν παράλληλο (S =1), γεγονός που έφερε τον μεγαλύτερο πονοκέφαλο στους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα, γιατί σύμφωνα με την αρχή του Pauli (1925) μόνο το αντίθετο σπιν (S=0) των ηλεκτρονίων οδηγούσε στην κατανόηση της δομής των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια. Στο πλαίσιο αυτής της πραγματικής κρίσης της πυρηνικής φυσικής το 2002 παρουσίασα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» την ανακάλυψη της πυρηνικής δομής (discovery of nuclear force and structure) όπου η προσεκτική ανάλυση των μαγνητικών ροπών των νουκλεονίων με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη 9 φορτισμένων κουάρκς στο πρωτόνιο και 12 στο νετρόνιο, τα οποία με την εφαρμογή των νόμων της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης δικαιολογούν όχι μόνο το παράλληλο σπιν του δευτερονίου αλλά και την ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Ε = -2,2246 MeV). Συγκεκριμένα στα νουκλεόνια (new structure of protons and neutrons ) ανακαλύφθηκαν οι παρακάτω δομές: ΠΡΩΤΟΝΙΟ = [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = 288 κουάρκς ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΟ = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 288 κουάρκς Από αυτό το σύνολο των 288 κουάρκς στα νουκλεόνια εκείνα που αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρικά σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Coulomb (1785) για να μας δώσουν την πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου είναι τα φορτισμένα κουάρκς των κέντρων στο πρωτόνιο (5d = -5e/3) και νετρόνιο (4u = +8e/3). Επιπλέον τα περιφερειακά φορτισμένα κουάρκς του πρωτονίου( 4u = +8e/3) και νετρονίου (8d = -8e/3) επειδή έχουν ταχύτητα περιστροφής μας δίνουν όχι μόνο ηλεκτρικές αλλά και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Ampere (1820). Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι τα περιφερειακά φορτισμένα κουάρκς που είναι υπεύθυνα για τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις έχουν αντίθετο φορτίο και αυτό το γεγονός δικαιολογεί γιατί η απλή δομή (pn) του σπιν του δευτερονίου εμφανίζει σπιν παράλληλο,(S=1),που δεν συμβιβάζεται με την Αρχή του Pauli. Δηλαδή το πρωτόνιο και νετρόνιο στο δευτερόνιο λειτουργούν όπως περιστρέφονται οι ρόδες ενός ποδηλάτου. Αντίθετα το ζεύγος δυο ηλεκτρονίων εμφανίζει αντίθετο σπιν (S=0), που συμβιβάζεται με την Αρχή του Pauli, επειδή τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια έχουν όμοιο φορτίο. Δηλαδή τα ηλεκτρόνια για τη δομή των ατόμων με δυο ηλεκτρόνια (άτομο ηλίου) λειτουργούν όπως γυρίζουν αντίθετα τα γρανάζια μιας μηχανής. Δυστυχώς, όπως μας διδάσκει και η ιστορία της φυσικής, επειδή τα αποτελέσματα της ανακάλυψης έρχονταν σε άμεση σύγκρουση με πολύ φημισμένες θεωρίες και παρότι η ανακάλυψη στηρίζονταν στην αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης, εντούτοις κάποιοι ηλικιωμένοι καθηγητές επηρεασμένοι από την άκυρη σχετικότητα κατά τη διάρκεια της παρουσίασης των μαθηματικών εγκατέλειψαν την αίθουσα. Παρόλα αυτά, μετά από μερικά χρόνια από τη δημοσίευση του άρθρου στο Ind. J. Th. Phys. (2003) πολλοί φυσικοί σήμερα σε όλο τον κόσμο είναι σε θέση να γνωρίζουν γιατί ο μεγάλος αριθμός των ολοκληρωμάτων αποκάλυψε όχι μόνο την πυρηνική δομή του δευτερονίου αλλά και όλων των μαγικών πυρήνων.(Structure of Magic Nuclei). ΑΠΛΗ ΕΞΗΓΗΣΗ ΤΗΣ ΔΟΜΗΣ ΚΑΙ ΕΝΕΡΓΕΙΑΣ ΣΥΝΔΕΣΗΣ ΤΟΥ ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟΝΙΟΥ Στην εργασία μου του 2002, μπορεί κάποιος να βρει την εξήγηση της δομής του δευτερονίου από τη χρήση του παράλληλου σπιν (S=1) αφού σχετίζεται με την παράλληλη περιστροφή όπως συμπεριφέρονται οι δυο περιστρεφόμενες ρόδες ενός ποδηλάτου. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση επειδή τόσο το σπιν (1/2) του πρωτονίου (άξωνας πειστριφής ) όσο και το σπιν (1/2) του νετρονίου προσανατολίζονται παράλληλα στο θετικό άξονα +z η δομή του απλού συστήματος (pn) γράφεται με την παρακάτω απλή μορφή Δευτερόνιο = (pn) = p(+1/2)..n(+1/2) Επίσης η ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-E = -2,2246 MeV) μετά από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού έχει βρεθεί ύστερα από τη χρήση δύσκολων διαφορικών εξισώσεων που μπορεί κάποιος να τις μελετήσει στην εργασία μου του 2002. Πάντως για να αποφευχθεί μια τέτοια δυσκολία, εδώ παρουσιάζω μια απλή μέθοδο με τη χρήση των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών δυνάμεων μεταξύ των κατανεμημένων φορτίων του πρωτονίου (p) και του νετρονίου (n). Για παράδειγμα, η λεπτομερής ανάλυση των μαγνητικών ροπών και της βαθιάς ανελαστικής σκέδασης οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη των φορτίων που περιορίζονται στα κέντρα του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου αντίστοιχα: Κέντρο πρωτονίου = -q = -5e/ 3 και κέντρο νετρονίου = + Q n = + 8e/3 Ενώ στις περιφέρειες του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου θα έχουμε: Περιφέρεια πρωτονίου = + Q = + 8e/3 και περιφέρεια νετρονίου = -Qn = -8e/3 Έτσι, για μια απόσταση d που θα πρέπει να αντιστοιχεί στη διάμετρο των νουκλεονίων δηλαδή σε μια απόσταση μεταξύ των κέντρων των νουκλεονίων η εφαρμογή του νόμου του Coulomb με την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων (-q = -5e/3) και (+Qn = +8e/3) δίνει μια πολύ ισχυρή ελκτική ηλεκτρική δύναμη -Fe = -KqQn /d 2 = - 40Ke 2/9d2 Επίσης, τα φορτία + Q και -Qn που διανέμονται κατά μήκος των περιφερειών των πρωτονίων και των νετρονίων θα δώσουν μια ελκτική ηλεκτρική δύναμη (-fe ) που προκύπτει ύστερα από την επίλυση μιας δύσκολη διαφορικής εξίσωσης. Δεδομένου ότι το σπιν είναι παράλληλο παρατηρούμε ότι τα παραπάνω περιφερειακά φορτία θα μας δώσουν και μια ελκτική μαγνητική δύναμη(-Fm) που προκύπτει από την επίλυση μιας πάλι δύσκολης διαφορικής εξίσωσης. Δηλαδή, στο απλό σύστημα (pn) παρατηρεί κάποιος μια ισχυρή ελκτική ηλεκτρική δύναμη (-Fe) μεταξύ των φορτίων των κέντρων και δυο πιο αδύναμες ελκτικές δυνάμεις μεταξύ των περιφερειακών φορτίων. Ωστόσο, σε αυτό το απλό σύστημα (pn) υπάρχουν και άλλες δυο ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωσης που προέρχονται από την επίλυση δύσκολων διαφορικών εξισώσεων. Ας σημειωθεί ότι αυτές οι δυνάμεις άπωσης λειτουργούν κατά τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε η συνολική πυρηνική δύναμη να εμφανίζεται ως δύναμη με μικρή εμβέλεια. Ασφαλώς μια τέτοια ιδιότητα των πυρηνικών δυνάμεων στην αρχή δεν φαίνονταν να συμβιβάζεται με τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις και οδήγησε αναγκαστικά στην εγκατάλειψη των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών νόμων εις όφελος ποικίλων θεωριών και πυρηνικών μοντέλων. Η πρώτη ηλεκτρική δύναμη άπωσης (+ Fe ) οφείλεται στα φορτία -q και -Q n ενώ η δεύτερη ηλεκτρική δύναμη άπωσης (+ fe ) οφείλεται στα φορτία + Qn και + Q . Έτσι, η συνολική ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη Fpn του συστήματος pn θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fpn = -40Ke2/9d 2 - fe -Fm + Fe + fe Πάντως η πρώτη πολύ ισχυρή ηλεκτρική δύναμη που οφείλεται στα σημειακά φορτία των κέντρων των νουκλεονίων είναι μια ισχυρή ηλεκτρική ελκτική δύναμη που δίνει πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Εe ) η οποία αν εκφρασθεί σε ΜeV σύμφωνα με το δυναμικό Coulomb θα δίδεται από την παρακάτω σχέση -Εe = -40Ke/9d Τώρα αν λάβουμε υπόψη ότι η πυρηνική ακτίνα R κάποιου νουκλιδίου δίδεται από τη σχέση R = Ro A1/3 όπου Α ο μαζικός αριθμός και Ro = 1,2 fm ( Nuclear Units -HyperPhysics ), τότε για Α=1 (ακτίνα πρωτονίου Ro = 1,2/1015 m) θα έχουμε 2Rο = d = 2,4 /1015 m. Δηλαδή κάνοντας τις ανάλογες αντικαταστάσεις όπως Κ = 9Χ109 και e = 1,6 /1019 θα έχουμε - Ee= -40Ke/9d = -2,6667 ΜeV. Πραγματικά αυτή η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια σύνδεσης που διαφέρει από τη συνολική ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Ε = -2,2246 MeV) μόνο κατά 0,4421 ΜeV δικαιολογείται διότι οι υπόλοιπες ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις δίνουν μια πολύ μικρή καθαρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια άπωσης ίση με + Eem = + 0,4421 ΜeV. Με άλλα λόγια η ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου (-E) δίδεται από τη σχέση -Ε = - Ee + Eem = -2,6667 + 0,4421 = -2,2246 MeV Κατά συνέπεια τα κεντρικά φορτία των νουκλεονίων είναι εκείνα που συνεισφέρουν σημαντικά στην ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου. Επίσης και η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου (γ) με ενέργεια hν = 2,2246 ΜeV που δίδεται από τη σχέση γ + D = p + n είναι το αποτέλεσμα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης του διπολικού φωτονίου με τα φορτία του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου. Οπότε σύμφωνα με το νόμο της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης (Photon-Matter Interaction) θα έχουμε hν/m = ΔE/ΔΜ = c2 Και εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η απορρόφηση της ενέργειας hν = 2,2246 MeV θα είναι ισοδύναμη με την ενέργεια ΔΕ της σύνδεσης ενώ η απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου m = hν/c2 = 2,2246 ΜeV/c2 συνεισφέρει στην αύξηση της μάζας των νουκλεονίων. Ακριβώς το αντίθετο συμβαίνει όταν από την εφαρμογή των νόμων της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης των νουκλεονίων δημιουργείται το δευτερόνιο με ταυτόχρονη εκπομπή της ακτινοβολίας γ. (Discovery of Matter Matter Interaction). Δηλαδή ΔE/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Σε αυτή την περίπτωση όπου ανατρέπεται η θεωρία της σχετικότητας η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ θα μετατραπεί σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου ενώ το λεγόμενο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ θα μετατραπεί σε μάζα φωτονίου σε συμφωνία με τους νόμους διατήρησης της ενέργειας και μάζας που δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι. Category:Fundamental physics concepts